


“Hey Danvers…”

by shipsnthenight



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-20 17:57:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13723005
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shipsnthenight/pseuds/shipsnthenight
Summary: Kara, J’onn and Eliza were all standing around Alex’s bed when she walked in. A small bouquet of flowers in one hand, a get-well-soon card in the other, and absolutely no right to be here whatsoever.





	“Hey Danvers…”

**Author's Note:**

> This thing has been written at 4 am, 2 days before an art history exam for which I'm so stressed out (it's tomorrow, somebody save me from this torture). It hasn't been proofread except for a quick review, just take it as it is I guess. :)

Kara, J’onn and Eliza were all standing around Alex’s bed when she walked in. A small bouquet offlowers in one hand, a get-well-soon card in the other, and absolutely no right to be here whatsoever. 

Kara turned to look at her, but Maggie couldn’t quite decipher her expression, J’onn didn’t seem surprised at all and Eliza ran to hug her as soon as she saw her, with a sad but genuine smile on her face.

“I’m sorry to intrude… I saw Winn last night and… he tried to not say anything to me but, you know, it’s Winn. Oh, and J’onn I might have punched the security guard downstairs who wouldn’t let me come up…”

“Oh don’t be ridiculous Maggie, I am glad you stopped by.” said Eliza while hugging her.

Since she had walked in, Maggie hadn’t taken her eyes off of the woman on the small bed in front of her. Her face and arms, the only exposed parts of her body, bruised and battered, Alex didn’t look good. At all. 

 

“Has she been giving any sign of recovery?” she asked to no one in particular as she put down the flowers and the card on the table next to the bed.  
“She is improving, her coma was induced to help her wounds heal, but the doctor is confident that she will regain consciousness soon.” was J’onn’s reassuring answer.

Maggie just kept staring at Alex, giving only a half-whispered “Good…” in response to J’onn.

Kara hadn’t said a word, she just kept staring at her, but Maggie was pretty sure her presence was the least of the superhero’s worries.  
She was probably silently beating herself up over all of this, Winn had told her about how Alex had gotten hurt because Reing involved kryptonite in the fight between her and Supergirl. Not enough to harm her, but enough to weaken Kara, and Alex had gotten in between them when the fight took a turn for the worst.

_God_ , Maggie thought, _when will this woman learn that she’s not actually Wonder Woman!?_

After a couple more seconds of awkward silence, Eliza patted Maggie’s shoulder gently: “We’ll give you a moment if you’d like.” and motioned to Kara and J’onn to follow her outside.

Maggie was left alone with a sleeping Alex, she pulled up a stool from a corner of the room and sat down next to her.

 

“Hey Danvers…” she said with a small smile, her hand gently wrapping around Alex’s limp one “So… I leave you alone for five minutes and you manage to get your ass kicked by the spawn of a Kryptonian deity!?” Maggie laughed at her own joke and kept studying the other woman’s sleeping face. 

Despite the many bruises adorning her body and face, she didn’t look in pain. She was sleeping almost peacefully, probably the consequence of a generous dose of painkillers. Maggie’s thoughts drifted to the many mornings she had spent in their bed, staring at Alex’s sleeping form just as she was staring now. Wondering how on earth she had gotten this lucky. 

Now, she wondered how on earth she had been so stupid to let her go.

 

“Hey, listen, I may have no right to ask this of you, but you have to wake up Danvers. You have to wake up because the last thing that I said to you cannot end up being a stupid-ass text message with a typo in it! It just can’t, okay!?”

Without thinking, her other free hand moved to wrap itself in Alex’s short hair, she had cut them again since the last time she saw her. W _hy had she cut them? She looked so beautiful with longer hair. Not too long though, just, the right length. The one she had the night they kissed for the first time. For real tho, not the "first" first time, when Maggie had been so stupid to turn her down. She looked so cute in those pajamas… wait. What!? How did I get here!?_ Maggie snapped out of her train of thought only to find herself more in love than ever with the woman in front of her. The realization… no, the confirmation of her feelings even after all this time hitting her square in the chest.

 

Her hand was now moving slowly through her hair, Maggie remembered how comforting and soothing Alex had always found it. After a long day at work, when she stumbled through the door at 2 in the morning, flopping down on the bed still in her uniform and tired out of her mind.  
“I’m sorry.” Maggie finally said. “I’m sorry I left, I’m sorry I’m weak.” she sighed “I… I did what I always do. I ran away at the first sign of difficulty. I was scared to death at the idea of raising a tiny human being… but that fear I felt then, that fear could never in a million years compare to the utter terror that I have been feeling since last night when Winn told me what had happened to you.” Maggie was now full on crying. The tension built up in her body for the last 12 hours finally spilling out.

 

“I love you, Alex Danvers. I do. I just… I love you. All the time. Every minute, of every day. I just… I, love you.” she was quiet for a few seconds, then she let out a small laugh “Ugh. Listen to me. Where did all that sugar even come from!? I must have heard it on TV or something.” She kept laughing and crying at the same time. 

“But it’s true, Danvers. I love you. No amount of distance, or time, will ever change that.”

Maggie’s gaze lingered on Alex a few more moments before she seemed to regain conscience of where she was, and what her relationship status with Alex actually was. 

She let go of the other woman as if she had been burned.  
_I shouldn’t be here, I have no right to be here, I am just a selfish hypocrite. I need to get out of here._ Her mind was just racing. 

She shot up from her seat and practically ran out of the room, almost running into Eliza, J’onn and Kara that were waiting outside.  
“I… I need some air.” was all that she managed to say, before walking quickly up the stairs towards the DEO balcony.

 

When she was finally outside, she braced herself on the banister and took a deep breath in. 

Who does she think she is!? Does she think she can just waltz back into her ex-fiance's life after all this time and just lay it all on her!? Who does that!? How selfish is that!? She doesn’t even know if she’s seeing anyone!

There was no calming her spinning thoughts, no matter how much she tried. 

What finally did the trick was the _woooosh_ sound of a cape floating through the air at super-speed, and sure enough, when she turned around Maggie found herself face to face with Kara, arms crossed and leaning against the metal window of the balcony. Her expression told the detective everything she needed to know. Kara must have been listening in.

 

“I… I assume you heard all of that?” Maggie asked. 

“I didn’t mean to, my powers are harder to control when I’m stressed, or scared…”

“Yeah… I figured,” Maggie said before turning around again, her hands and gaze on the concrete of the balcony before her “You know… nine months ago she asked me to marry her. Right here.”

“I know…”

“And we should have been married 2 months ago.”

“Yes… the date didn’t go by unnoticed judging by the amount of alcohol Alex consumed that night.”

“And you didn’t stop her?”

“You know I never could, you are the only one that ever managed to keep her grounded when she gets like that, you know that.”

“Yeah… I know.”

Kara moved to stand next to her, and they both stared at the city before them. 

The detective let a few more seconds pass before breaking the silence.

“How did I we get here, Kara? Me and Alex, how did we fuck it up this bad!?”

“I… I honestly don’t know Mag-.”

“Let me tell you how Kara. It was me. My fault and my own.”

“No Maggie that’s not-.”

“No, Kara! I ran away, I always do! I thought I had gotten past that! I thought Alex had helped me get past that! Running away when things get hard, but I hadn’t!”

“Wha.. what are you talking about?” Maggie was crying now, and Kara was at a loss of words, she had never seen Maggie this vulnerable, not even when Alex got kidnapped, she was angry, she was driven, but never vulnerable. 

“Look, Maggie… I never asked Alex, and she never told me, but I’m sure that whatever your reasons are for not wanting a baby, they are valid.”  
“BUT THEY AREN’T! Kara! That’s what I’ve realized! I ran away because I was scared! Because I am weak! I am not capable of facing a situation that involves my feelings and my emotions!”

“That’s not true Maggie!”

“IT IS! When we were talking about having kids… I… I was so scared that I never even considered the possibility of changing my mind! I never even given her a reason for not wanting to have kids! And she never even asked, she accepted my decision, trusting me, not knowing that my reasons were garbage! The same garbage that she had been trying to help me let go of! She is amazing like that!”

“Oh, Maggie…”

“I don’t deserve to be here. I shouldn’t be here. Just tell her I said hi when she wakes up okay?” she mumbled. 

Maggie was about to turn around and leave when Kara grabbed her shoulder and brought her in for a tight hug.  
“Listen to me. You are not weak. You are not alone in this, and you are absolutely NOT leaving.”

Kara wasn’t letting go, and there was no point fighting off a Kryptonian, so Maggie just staid still as Kara kept her in her arms.

“You haven’t been around the past few months, but I have. I know that all Alex wants is you. I have seen her stare at her phone every day for the past six months, wanting to call you. She has never stopped thinking about you. You are in her head 24/7. And she hasn’t been seeing anyone, well If you don’t count S-… you know what? Now is not the time for that.”

“What?” Maggie asked. Still enwrapped in Kara’s embrace.

“Oh, nothing. She will tell you when she wakes up I’m sure. Just, make sure I’m around for the conversation because I don’t want to miss it for the world”

“Kara… let me go please.” 

“As long as you promise to not leave.”

“I won’t. I promise.”

Kara let go of Maggie, her face went serious again as she stared at the detective.

“Listen… I know this is still complicated, but I have thought a lot about things in the past few months. I tried to let go of my fears and imagine a life with Alex and our kids. At first it was very difficult, and I couldn’t see myself in that scenario at all. But then I kept thinking about it, and we caught a couple of cases involving kids at work and I got to spend some time with some of them. I realized that maybe I could do it.”

Maggie paused and took a deep breath. “I even asked a friend of mine who’s a therapist to talk about it, and I did, I saw him a couple of times and figured out some things. I am still scared, but I think I could do it if I had Alex by my side.”

Maggie raised her eyes to meet Kara’s gaze and was greeted by the stupidest grin on the superhero’s face.  
“So, do… do you think… if I said that to her… that she’d take me back?” she asked.

“In a heartbeat, Maggie.” There was no stopping Kara’s little giggling as she hovered at least three inches from the ground.

Maggie answered her with the most genuine of smiles as she wiped some remaining tears from her eyes and cheeks. “Good. Good…” she whispered. 

 

They were interrupted by the sound of J’onn, running up the stairs and towards them.

“Kara! She’s waking up.” 


End file.
